Perdoname
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Holas soy Yuki-ona de nuevo aqui les va mi nueva creacion (advierto es un DQ). actualmente trabajo en el prox. y se los tendre pronto(me fala inspiracion), espero les guste y muchos review.


Hola:

Que bueno que les haya gustado el otro fic, les agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo.

Este es un Cuatre/Dorothy, (se que a muchos la rubia les caí gorda por eso les advierto) pero aunque si estaba muy loca la rubia, me gusta el amor apache y el carácter de la chava (me identifico con ella nñ) un fic algo meloso de mi parte.

Y Suma tanks por tu review, y lo siento pero no hago yaoi por eso ojala y te guste esta pareja. Ojala y me sigas escribiendo deberas gracias.

Perdóname

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?..........dos años, eran dos años de seguir cargando la culpa de haber cometido un error solo por seguir una creencia equivocada, si solo alguien se lo hubiera hecho ver..............pero que decía el le había abierto los ojos en aquella batalla; no aprendió a entender sus dulces palabras si no mucho después y mucho meditación. Ahora trabajaba ayudando a la señorita Relena.....debía empezar de nuevo y esta vez debía hacer las cosas bien.

Caminaba con esos pensamientos por las calles de una de las colonias, sosteniendo un paraguas con una mano que la resguardaba de la inclemente lluvia, mientras en la otra llevaba unos papeles en un sobre amarillo; miro hacia arriba y en vez de ver un cielo azul no había mas que mas metal y mas construcción, y unas nubes grises artificiales creando la lluvia que caía sobre la colonia, ..........extrañó de pronto el cielo de la tierra , como deseaba regresar, "solo serán un par de días mas" le había dicho la señorita Relena, quien deseaba tanto como ella regresar al reino de Sanc, algo le decía que se sentía tan desanimada como ella misma, -"sigue enamorada de ese chico"- pensó; y quien la culpaba, también a ella se le dificultaba olvidar a l dulce rubio, y eso era lo que mas la aterraba ¿por qué no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos? Se negaba asentir algo por el........lo único que debía sentir por el era gratitud, pero....era solo eso?....se reprendió a si misma por estar pensando en esas tonterías.

Iba distraído pensando en todos los problemas que traía consigo la nueva paz, miraba desinteresadamente y aburrido por la ventana,......cuando de pronto la vio... ¿Qué hacia parada allá afuera en medio de la lluvia? ....parecía estar desconectada del mundo.

-¡Rashid para el auto!- le dijo de repente al hombre, el cual obedeció algo confundido con la repentina petición de su joven amo.

-pero señor que........- la pregunta quedo en el aire pues el chico se había bajado ya.

Dorothy se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos como antes........." ¿tonterías? ¿En verdad son tonterías? ......no......tu no debes pensar en esta forma como es que te confundes por una cosa tan simple se supone que eres una Catalonia, debes ser fuerte"

se reprendió rápidamente, pero el calido contacto de una mano la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿señorita Dorothy se encuentra bien?- ¡esa voz! era el, se dio la vuelta rápidamente apartándose con brusquedad de el .

-Winner!- le dijo asustada.

-lo siento no quería asustarte- le contesto este dedicándole una tierna sonrisa para tranquilizarla, cosa que sirvió.

- no te preocupes- dijo recobrando la serenidad, desviando la mirada........ ¡no podía .... No podía ver sus ojos, por que la culpa la inundaba nuevamente.

-Dorothy que te pasa?- le pregunto esta vez serio al notar el vació en sus ojos. Ella guardo silencio un minuto .....

- debo irme, fue un gusto verte Winner- fue la cortante contestación de la chica quien ya se disponía a emprender el camino, cuando su mano la detuvo.

-no ...no estas bien – cayo unos minutos al ver que ella ni siquiera se movió- vamos hace frió te llevare al hotel- le dijo por ultimo, no tenia caso averiguarlo así ella no le respondería.

-no es necesario que....- pero ya ni pudo terminar de negarse pues el con un suave tiron de su mano la llevaba hacia el auto.

¿Cómo se había dejado llevar tan rápido?..ahora estaba sentada a su lado en un silencio sepulcral y el se negaba a soltarle la mano, aun llevaba los documentos pero ......¿el paraguas?¿en que momento la soltó?...seguramente cuando la asusto eso explicaba por que los dos estaban empapados....era incomprensible para ella como el la hacia desconectarse de todo a su alrededor.

Llegaron a un edifico alto y el la ayudo a bajar y cuando se fijo bien....

-Winner...- le dijo con un dejo de molestia en su expresión.

-te dije que te llevaría al hotel, me refería al mío por supuesto- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa picara, ella solo se limito a mirarle con incredulidad.

Y una vez mas ahí estaba, siguiéndolo a lo largo del pasillo rumbo al cuarto del chico, no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo la sonrisa burlona que puso el chofer del chico se llamaba Rashid o algo así.

-Estamos empapados, pediré que te traigan algo de ropa y nos cambiaremos- le dijo el chico mientras prendía la chimenea del amplio dormitorio.

-¿para que trajiste aquí Winner?- fue la fría respuesta de la chica que se encontraba cruzada de brazos a la espera de su contestación.

El la miro seriamente de nuevo y dijo.....

-sabia que si te lo proponía no aceptarías ...por eso te traje de esta forma..- se detuvo un momento, vio su expresión de "eso no contesta" cuando ella levanto una ceja y prosiguió.- confía en mi Dorothy dime que es lo que te pasa-

-¿qué te hace creer que me pasa algo?- le contesto tranquila pero tratando de aparentar molestia, cuando en realidad la estaban matando los nervios.

-tu mirada-

-¿qué?-

-tu mirada Dorothy esta perdida... puedo ver en ella un gran sufrimiento y .. no quiero verte así- contesto de forma sincera Quatre, mirando con ojos tan profundos que ella pensó que podrían traspasarla con facilidad.

- Yo.......... ¿cómo puedes tratarme así después de lo que te hice?!!- fue la respuesta de una Dorothy que había perdido la cordura de repente, para mirarlo de forma suplicante.....suplicante de una respuesta.....suplicante de perdón.

-eso ya quedo en el pasado...- le dijo después de acercarse a ella y tomarla por los de los hombros, mirándola como solo el podía hacerlo, lleno de amabilidad y dulzura entonces le sonrío al ver que unas cuantas gotas saldas nacían en sus ojos- me alegra que aprendieras a llorar......deja tu sufrimiento salir-

Este comentario la hizo regresar ala realidad una vez mas en la noche se había dejado llevar por el chico,¿ahora lloraría?... no, no podía estar mas ahí; se soltó violentamente del chico y trato de emprender la huida, se dio la vuelta y .............

Dios el la había abrazado para que no se fuera, no la dejaba moverse.

-Dorothy....no tiene nada de malo dejar fluir todo tu dolor...se que te sientes culpable por lo que paso pero.........ya todo eso no importa......ahora solo importa el presente.- termino el chico con voz suave.

-perdóname........- fue su respuesta.

-Dorothy........-

- dime pro favor que me perdonas....- le pidió dejando fluir esta vez libremente sus lagrimas .

-no es necesario que me pidas disculpas, yo te perdone ese mismo día Dorothy no te guardo rencor yo....- y corto la frase.

-gracias....mi conciencia descansa por fin.....muchas gracias...-le contesto limpiando sus lagrimas, volteándoles entre sus brazos para darle la cara, mirarlo, con una débil sonrisa pero muy sincera, sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas, el se acerco a su labios y trato de besarla pero ella se aparto sutilmente solo a unos centímetros de el, sus manos se deslizaron y subieron un poco hasta su camisa levantándole lo suficiente para mirar la cicatriz , las misma que ella le había hecho, y la acaricio delicadamente con la punta de los dedos , recordando ese día.

El solo pudo observar su acción sintiendo una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de su espina dorsal cuando ella lo toco, tomo su mano, y ella subió la mirada para verlo de nuevo topándose con una mirada llena de deseo, Quatre lo intento una vez mas bajo su rostro y rozo sus labios, esta vez ya no pudo negársele y respondió su beso que empezó siendo, lento para tornarse un poco mas pasional.

-nos hará daño quedarnos así- le dijo separándose levemente de ella para después besarla de nuevo mientras le quitaba el saco.

Irónicamente una vez mas se dejo llevar por el y ahora lo único que sabia era que estaba en la cama arriba de el, que lo besaba con ímpetu mientras el paseaba sus manos libremente por su cuerpo ahora desnudo, el chico astuto a eso se refería, cuando dijo " quedarnos así" el solo la había empezado a desvestir y después de un rato los dos estabas en las mismas condiciones, pero eso era lo de menos; prefería concentrarse en ardiente momento, el chico no dejaba de jadear y gemir debajo de ella, que le acariciaba suavemente la entrepierna mientras lo seguía besando .

El se sentó en la cama dejándola sobre el, y empezar a poner mas de su parte besando su cuello y bajando lentamente.

Había despertado hace unas segundos, el dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho, paso delicadamente sus dedos por la rubia cabellera del piloto, para no despertarlo, miro el reloj era muy temprano las 3:20 a.m. con exactitud, tomo el teléfono que estaba a un lado de la cama y marco el numero de Relena le avisaría que mañana no se presentaría, el teléfono sonó incesantemente hasta que la contestadora se prendió.....sabia que era temprano pero generalmente Relena siempre contestaba aunque sabia que se molestaría, no le dio mas importancia y colgó sin dejar mensaje, fuera lo que fuera la razón por la que no le había contestad el teléfono se lo explicaría luego. Recostó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y decidió dormir como lo hacía el niño rubio.

Fue ella quien despertó primero, lo miro una vez mas divertida de cómo se aferraba a su cintura como un niño a su madre; ella simplemente se deslizo suavemente de entre sus brazos, se levanto y entro al baño para tomar una ducha; cuando salio el estaba sentado sobre la cama vestido apenas con un pantalón, mirando por la enorme ventana de enfrente.

-¿te iras de nuevo así como así?- le había dicho el muchacho con voz muy calmada. ...pero... ¿como sabia que ella intentaría irse esa mañana, para perderse por un largo tiempo de nuevo hasta que después de varias semanas torturándose ella misma terminaría volviendo a su lado....pero no huía por culpa si no por miedo .....miedo a que el se arrepintiera.

-¿me dejaras huir de nuevo como hace dos años?- fue la respuesta de la chica, si el le decía que si quería decir que no le importaba tenerla a su lado y solo había sido una diversión anoche, y si le decía que no significaría aquello que tanto le temía... "que la amaba" ... y ella no tendría el valor de alejarse de nuevo por que muy a su pesar estaba admitiendo que se había enamorado del chico rubio ...¿desde cuando? ... desde que el vio en el fondo de su alma el día de la ultima batalla hace dos años.

-si de mi dependiera te amarraría a mi de por vida hasta que la muerte me separase de tu lado, pero no me atrevería a poseerte si ello acarreara tu infelicidad- finalizo Quatre.

Ella solo sonrió:

-no se si seremos felices, o mas bien si serás feliz a mi lado, pero ....después de esa batalla no he hecho mas que pensar en ti y si mi mente desde ese momento no ha podido separase de ti en estos dos años, ....después de anoche y de tus palabras de ahora mi cuerpo no podrá separarse de ti tampoco aunque tema mucho a este sentimiento nuevo-

le dijo mirándolo profundamente y dedicándole por primera vez una sonrisa amplia, libre de sarcasmo e hipocresía pero llena de amor y sinceridad, que marcaba con ese simple gesto su felicidad.

No tardo nada cuando el se había abalanzado contra ella aprisionándola en sus brazos:

-Oh mi querida Dorothy te amo tanto, y espere mucho por esas palabras sinceras esa y sonrisa tan hermosa, y valió la pena aunque tuviese que haber esperado un siglo mas- entonces se dio cuanta de que lo mismo le había pasado al el ......el tampoco la pudo olvidar en esos dos años, entonces esto se los había marcado el destino y debía suceder desde la batalla desde que se vieron desde que se miraron a los ojos por primera vez, desde siempre. Solo le correspondió el abrazo, para después darle un pequeño pellizco.

El reacciono y la miro extrañado:

-¿cómo esta eso de "poseerte"?- le reprendió la rubia con burla; el solo estallo en risa.

A fuera Rashid escucho alegremente las risas de su joven amo "los malditos informes pueden esperar" se dijo a si mismo, dejaría que el muchacho disfrutara un poco mas, así que dio la vuela y regreso por el pasillo con una sonrisa enorme.

FIN.


End file.
